


Demons

by intheinkpot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Hermione keeps Bellatrix grounded.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lyric prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> **Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay / My Demons - Starset**

Bellatrix sighs, reveling in soft kisses along her jaw and gentle touches across her stomach, up her inner thighs. Light caresses ground her, soothe her. The scars of Azkaban and the Dark Lord fade under Hermione's loving attention. It's been so long since anything felt okay that Bellatrix barely recognizes the feeling. So long being what her family wanted, what she needed to be, until she no longer could tell what was her and what was them.

Hermione brushes her lips against hers. "Don't think. Stay with me."

Bellatrix does. She never feels more herself than when she's underneath Hermione.


End file.
